A head up display (HUD) device, which is a system first introduced in fighter planes, provides flight information to a pilot. Currently, the HUD device is provided in general vehicles so that a driver may drive the vehicle while simultaneously checking driving information and road information that are irradiated on a specific area (hereinafter, referred to as a viewing area) of a wind shield of the vehicle. This way, the driver watches the road on which the vehicle is being driven while also viewing the driving information and the road information on the wind shield of the vehicle.
The HUD device may reflect image data on the viewing area so that the driving driver may check the image data including the driving information of the vehicle and the road information. However, in a situation in which a curvature of the driving road is of a certain threshold or more, the vehicle is suddenly turned, or the like, the road information may not be properly output on the viewing area.